


Birthday Cake

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gojyo's birthday, and the kappa decides to make himself a special cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Gojyo! 600 words.

There was a clatter of pans in the kitchen, and Hakkai looked up from the book he was reading to glance over at the doorway. A tiny line appeared between his eyebrows, and one of them lifted as he contemplated the source of the noise. Goyjo was taking entirely too long washing up from dinner, and Hakkai couldn't remember there being _that_ many dishes. Or using a bowl, he mentally added when a loud clang followed the other noises. "Gojyo?"

"Stay there! I'm almost done," called the kappa from the other room.

Both eyebrows came up this time. Hakkai bookmarked his page, set the book on the table and waited patiently. Five minutes later Gojyo came into the living room carrying a bowl with a wooden spoon in it. He was also wearing one of Hakkai's aprons - and nothing else.

Hakkai stared at him wordlessly for a full minute. "I'm sure you have a very sane and reasonable explanation for this, Gojyo."

The kappa grinned. "I decided to make myself a birthday cake."

"But I made you a cake. And you ate it after we had your birthday dinner."

Gojyo sat down on the sofa next to Hakkai. "It was great. And dinner was awesome. But I wanted to make my own cake."

"Dinner was very good," Hakkai agreed. He peered over at the bowl and sniffed appreciatively. It was batter for lemon cake, one of his favorites. He vaguely wondered how bad the kitchen looked right now, especially since there was a generous smudge of flour on Gojyo's cheek. "Gojyo, there is an awful lot of batter in that bowl - shouldn't that be in the cake pan that's in the oven?" He decided to ignore the whole apron/no clothing issue for now.

Gojyo chuckled. "No pan, no oven - _this_ is the cake."

Hakkai looked at the batter, then at Gojyo. "Ah, Gojyo... you're supposed to bake cakes."

"Yes, but baking a cake is boring." Gojyo set the bowl down. "My way of making a cake is much more fun - the Sha Gojyo No-Bake Birthday Cake." He reached over and started undoing the buttons of Hakkai's shirt, and then he gently pushed Hakkai down against the sofa cushions and reached for the bowl.

"Gojyo, what on earth - oh!" Hakkai gasped when a spoonful of batter landed on his stomach. He gasped again when Gojyo bent over and licked the batter off his skin.

"Mmmm. This is a good recipe, 'Kai." Gojyo added a few more dollops of batter. "You'll notice that I was a good boy and did not make a chocolate cake. Lemon cake washes out better, I think."

Hakkai was starting to have trouble forming coherent sentences, especially since Gojyo had slathered more batter on his chest and was leisurely cleaning off one of his nipples. "I... you... cake... nnnnngggh."

Gojyo suddenly pulled back. "Ooh, I almost forgot the candle! I can't have birthday cake without a candle!" He sat up and poked through the pockets of the apron with one hand, while batter sloshed precariously in the bowl that he still held in the other hand. Hakkai considered taking the bowl from him, but he was distracted by tantalizing glimpses of naked kappa as the apron shifted about during Gojyo's search.

"Aha! Here we go!" Gojyo held up a single short, thin candle. He applied a generous spoonful of batter onto Hakkai's navel, followed by the candle. "There. It's a proper birthday cake now." Gojyo grinned, pleased with his handiwork.

Hakkai stared at Gojyo, then at the candle sticking out of his navel. "Gojyo, I hope you don't think you are going to be blowing out that candle."

The kappa's grin turned predatory as he settled himself between Hakkai's legs.

"Heh. Who said anything about blowing... a candle?"


End file.
